


STAB

by UCryWolfe



Category: Marvel Universe - AU, scream - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCryWolfe/pseuds/UCryWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One by one, people are suddenly being murdered at Midtown High. Evidence soon reveals that the killer on the prowl wants one Peter Parker. Only Peter can't figure out why. Slowly, the body count starts growing, putting family, friends, and the staff of his high school in mortal danger. Will Peter be able to stop the killer, or will the killer finally put an end to Peter Parker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Susan Storm hummed softly to herself as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped one towel around her hair, then one around her body before checking herself in the mirror. By society’s standards she would easily be defined as beautiful, and as much (or often) as she insisted she wasn’t vain she did…well…like being beautiful.

  
Okay, so she was a –tiny- bit superficial.

  
Thankfully, her boyfriend’s brilliance balanced that out. “Speaking of boyfriends…” She muttered before glancing at her clock as she left the restroom. It was thirty minutes past seven. Reed was supposed to have been here thirty minutes ago. She frowned, curious if he got held up by Ben. Again.

  
Technically, it didn’t matter.

  
Okay, it did. She was getting slightly annoyed, and also a bit worried. This wasn’t like Reed to just leave her with no notice. Susan finished putting on clothes before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Right as she was about to pick up the house phone it rang. The caller ID listed it as an unknown number. Had Ben not broken her old cell phone, using the home phone would not be an issue. Eventually the call clicked over to voicemail, so while whoever it was(she wasn’t paying attention) left a message she went into the kitchen to start some popcorn.

  
Susan picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed Reed’s phone, only it went directly to voicemail. She hmm’ed to herself then dialed Ben. At least he picked up.

  
“Hello?” the gruff voice came over the line.

  
“Hey Ben. Where’s Reed? He was supposed to have been over here thirty minutes ago and I haven’t heard from him.” She’d located a bag of popcorn and by now had set it in the microwave before putting the timer on for about 3 minutes. That sounded about right.

  
“He left here over an hour ago. Couldn’t tell you what’s takin’ him so long. Maybe he got a flat tire ‘r somethin’. I dunno.” Bens uninterested attitude wouldn’t normally irk Susan, but it just unsettled her about Reed. She hurried a quick thank you to Ben before hanging up.

  
Not thirty seconds passed before her cell phone was ringing, with the Caller ID stating it was coming from Reeds phone. Finally! Susan breathed a sigh of relief, her popcorn momentarily going unforgotten, before moving into the living room as she answered, “Reed, where the hell are you?”

  
“Sorry sweetie, had a flat tire! You weren’t getting scared being all alone in your house by yourself, were you?” She could hear glee(Was that glee? It sounded….off.) in Reeds voice before he continued on, “So, what kind of movie did you have in mind for tonight?”

  
Sue grinned before pointing out, “It’s your turn to pick tonight, remember? I do think a good musical would-“

  
“No.” Reed’s response was out before Sue could even finish her own sentence. She gave a soft chuckle before sighing in defeat, “Okay then. No musicals. What else do you want to see?” It was about this time that her popcorn started popping in the microwave.

  
“What’s that noise?”

  
Sue answered without pause, “I’m making popcorn! Which reminds me that you’re supposed to have been here some time ago.” Sue eyed the popcorn before pulling it free of the microwave. She shook the bag a few times to see if there were any left kernels that were missed as Reed finally answered.

  
“I’m almost there, promise! And in response to the question about the movie, I want to see a scary movie. This way when you die in my arms, it’ll make sense.”

  
Wait, what? That sent a shiver up Sue’s spine as she contemplated what Reed had just said. Maybe he meant something else by it? What weirded her out about that was how….sinister his voice sounded, almost like-

  
“Sue honey, are you still there?” Reed’s voice cut through her thoughts, like nails on a chalkboard as she answered, “I am! Though I think I misheard what you said.”

  
Reed’s voice came back on, only this time, it was much darker in tone as he stated, “Now Sue, I just want to watch a scary movie, that’s all. This does have me curious though.” Reed’s voice disappeared completely, replaced by a low, deep baritone that questioned, “What’s your favorite scary movie?”

  
Sue bit her lip, nervousness and worry flooding her core as she returned ‘Reeds’ question with a question of her own, “Who is this? Reed, if this is you then it isn’t funny. You need to stop. You’re scaring me.”

  
‘Reed’ responded in turn, “Oh poor, poor Sue. It still hasn’t clicked yet? Let me help you out.” ‘Reed’s voice somehow turned just a tad more menacing as he stated, “You have a sliding glass door that looks out to a pool.” It wasn’t a question. Sue bit her lip as she looked towards the doors that ‘Reed’ was referring to. “You might want to turn on the lights for this.” An internal shudder trailed down her spine, hesitation slowly creeping up before she timidly walked towards the doors. If it hadn’t been pitch-black out(even the pool lights weren’t on. Her parents were rather stingy about money.) then the scene probably would have had an edge of surreal beauty.

  
Instead, it had that feel that’s provided in scary movies, like slasher flicks or supernatural thrillers. She could see the water thanks to the reflecting moonlight, but beyond that she could hardly tell. By this point, however, Sue was starting to get irritated so she’d test the waters herself as it were.

  
“Okay ‘Reed’. I’m looking outside. And there’s nothing to see! Nothing.” She huffed in annoyance before adding, “Now are you going to show yourself so we can finally start watching the movie, or what?”

  
“Turn on the lights.”

  
Sue sighed again, in annoyance, before flipping on the lights. What she saw shocked her. Tied to a simple plastic chair was her boyfriend, Reed. Fully tied up, with no possible way of being on the phone. At that point the voice on the other end chimed in, “Believe me now, Sue?”

  
It didn’t even take Sue a second but she was opening the door. The voice cut through the phone rather quickly, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The threat was well received, and she slowly closed the door, alert but more focused on Reed who seemed unconscious for the time being.

  
“That’s a good girl. Now tell me, Sue. How about we play a game? First, you’re going to turn the outside lights off, then we can pla--“

  
“Fuck you!” Sue had heard enough by this point. She had a stubborn streak, and her boyfriend being in danger is the button that pushes her over the edge. She’s immediately flinging the door open before the lights outside and throughout the house shut off.  
“Didn’t I warn you? You gotta play the game, or you’ll get cut.”

  
Sue stared at her phone confused, before she realized something. Whoever it was cut the lights, but not the power to the entire house. Then she realized another thing, the stalker was in her house! Which, scary as said situation was, was slowly becoming more obvious.

  
Softly she called out to Reed, “Reed. Can you hear me?” She heard some muffling beyond what sounded like a startled(and muffled) yelp before silence creeped back in. She was now on high alert, slowly leaning over to close the door as quietly as she could.

  
The second the door outside the stalkers voice sounded through the phone, “Your lover boy is depending on you, and you have now failed him.”

  
That shook her to the core, her blood freezing in her veins before she near-stuttered, “But you never asked your question!” Sue was starting to panic now but she wasn’t given a chance to think as the lights suddenly came back on. What she saw had her tearing up instantly. It couldn’t be right. Reed was still sitting in the chair, but there was a large wound in the center of his chest, and dark red stains flowing down from his neck. Lifeless eyes stared back at Sue, while she offered tears Reed would no longer be able to wipe from her face.

  
Reed, her knight in shining armor who forgot their date night. Reed, who was brilliant beyond comparison but chose to attend school with her and their friends for a chance at a normal(ish) life. Reed, who was now just a memory. Tears stained soft cheeks as she slowly dropped to her knees, forehead resting against the door as she pressed the phone up to her ear.

  
“I WARNED YOU, BITCH. Now, play the game or I will gut you like I gutted your lousy boyfriend!” The voice sounded so hateful, but the words were very much like knives to her emotions right now. She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, but she did manage to say, “Go to hell. Why should I play your game? You killed him.”

  
“Wrong answer.” Without another word there was a sudden click, and the call was over. The lights were still on so she pulled herself to her feet, just in time to shriek as the doorbell rang. She tensed up, before moving at a cautious, but quick, pace to look out the window to the front porch. The light outside was on, but there was no one outside. She was definitely beyond the point of scared, and would have called the police had she been thinking straight at this point. But the lights cut out a second time.

  
Shaking, she carefully made her way back towards the living room where she stopped the second she noticed one of the two glass doors was open. The blonde hurried quickly to close it, careful to avoid giving Reed a glance for fear of emotion overriding the fear coursing through her system. She could make out his outline in the dark, waves from the pool providing what meager light they were able before she moved into the kitchen.

  
She started digging around for a decent knife to use as a weapon when the sound of exploding glass forced her to turn her attention back to the living room where another of the same plastic chairs was now laying, surrounded by pieces of broken glass. She rested her hand on the island in her kitchen, just begging silently for a minute to thank. The universe, sadly, did not see fit to grant her this favor. Sue heard what sounded like a knife being unsheathed before awful pain flared up through her hand. She let out a scream, before seeing the said someone was a stranger dressed up in a reaper outfit with one of those old theater masks(she didn’t know which one specifically).

  
More to the point was that the stranger was indeed using a real knife(possibly the same one that killed Reed? No, can’t think about that right now!) which was now stabbed through her hand that was peacefully resting itself on the counter.  
She tried tugging her hand a few times, but this merely succeeded in the pain intensifying. Then her stalker pressed a hand to his mouth before speaking out in Reeds voice, “Oh Sue. If only you played the game. Then perhaps Reed would still be alive. Don’t worry. You’ll join him soon enough.”

  
The killer then ripped the knife from Sue’s hand, freeing her from her trap, but at the same time raised it high before aiming a slash at her shoulder. Instinct, however, had already been moving her out of harm’s way, if only momentarily. She ducked out of reach before running into the living room, meaning to take one of the hallways, but the killer was right on her tail, using the couch for a springboard before tackling her to the ground. They landed in a heap next to the nightstand, so thankfully she had the wherewithal to snatch up the single lamp adorning the small table and break it over the psycho’s head.

  
This only served to give the killer pause, yet the second she turned to run again she felt the knife slicing its way through her heel, and soon stumbled onto the floor. The killer was suddenly on her, yanking her head back before she felt the knife plunging deep into her right shoulder. The pain coursing through her hand was now running throughout her entire body, the action forcing another scream from her lungs. Tears continued to drift down her cheeks but she was not going to go down without a fight.

  
The killer pulled the knife out of her shoulder, a groan escaping her before she took this as momentum and shoved her attacker back. It took a great deal out of her, and definitely wasn’t a shove as hard as she’d like but it would have to do. Sue managed to get back on her feet, practically prying open the glass doors before stumbling outside. Just as she finished closing the door, her stalker was back on her feet. Sue didn’t wait, simply running around and moving towards the garden, only the sounded of exploding glass(again) followed by her being tackled to the ground prevented this as her escape.

  
She struggled against her boyfriends murderer before she felt the pressure at her throat. Pressing a hand to her throat she realized the psycho had just sliced it. Her eyes had, by this point, become as big as dinner plates, realization fully donning on her now that the mans intent was clear. She tried to say something, even simply ask why but it was no use. Instead she simply rolled over onto her stomach and tried dragging herself along the way. She would die very soon, unless there was a hospital that suddenly sprang up in her garden.

  
Sue had just pulled herself by two feet before she was suddenly grabbed by the ankles and pulled back. She was then forcefully rolled over onto her back, the woman herself struggling the entire time, though it was becoming a weaker effort each time. The psycho then pressed his hand to his mouth again before Reeds voice once again spoke to her, “You should have played the game, Sue. I warned you. And now, you’re dead!” With that the stalker raised his knife high above and plunged it into her heart. There was maybe one more heartbeat given before stillness settled on her features. The killer glanced around, hearing what sounded like a car nearby.

  
Quickly he scooped up Sue’s body before carefully depositing her onto the still tied up Reeds lap. There was a brief check to make sure Sue’s body wouldn’t easily fall to the ground before the killer ran off into the darkness.

  
Meanwhile, the car that pulled up was Johnny’s car. Johnny was currently on the phone with Ben, arguing about checking up on Sue. Eventually both agreed that it was necessary since Sue wasn’t picking up the phone now.

  
And so, five minutes later he was unlocking the front door before calling out, “Sue?” He walked into the living room, slightly apprehensive now since none of the lights were working. It was then he noticed the broken glass door. He walked towards it, seeing that both were actually broken, only glass was on both sides. He grabbed his cell phone and swapped the flashlight function on, before seeing Sue and Reed sitting. They looked weird though.

  
Johnny uttered one last word before seeing dark red liquid sliding off the both of them, “Sue?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

STAB


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midtown High finds out about the shocking deaths of both super science geek Reed Richards, and his girlfriend Susan Storm. The killer makes another move and the interrogation is just the beginning...

Chapter 1

 

Peter stared at his locker and sighed in quiet bliss. Why, one may ask? Flash Thompson didn’t come into school today. He apparently had a doctors appointment. Which meant Peter would(thankfully) free of any bullying. Even if it was just for today. One glorious, glorious day free of Flash Thompson. It was actually putting a smile on his face.

“Hey tiger, you okay? You’re kinda staring off into space.”

MJ’s voice cut through Peters monologue(again) before he turned to face her. “Sorry MJ, just got caught up in the moment.” That damn smile was still on his face. MJ herself raised a brow curiously before pointing out, “You need to hurry, Peter or you’ll be late to class. Again.” Her tone was gentle, but there was a touch of annoyance in there he had learned to understand.

Peter just smiled before nodding, “I know, I know. Another detention and Gwen will kill me. I’ve missed enough dates with her for that.” He frowned before MJ rolled her eyes, “Well, if you’d listen instead of getting so caught up in chemistry class that you tune out everything else then I think she’d be a bit less peeved at you.” Peter winced slightly before nodding in defeat, “Yeah, okay. I should pay more attention to her, I know. But I just can’t help trying to work out a lot of those equations. They’re really fas-“

“-Fascinating. Yes, we know Peter.” MJ quickly cut in. Partly to cut him off from going on a tangent about equations that were alien to her. “But that doesn’t excuse you lifting up the phone to –call- her.” Peter again sighed in defeat before muttering, “I need to pay better attention to her, huh?”

MJ snorted before she teased, “If you have to ask me then I’m clearly not training you good enough.” She ruffled Peter’s hair before Peter was suddenly caught up in a headlock. This headlock was a brotherly headlock, so it could only be…

“Heeey Pete! Glad to see you out of the lab! I thought we were going to lose you to the science geeks, again.”

Peter grinned from where his head was stuffed between his best friends forearm and torso, “Ha ha, Harry. You know you missed me.”

The headlock ceased(probably cause MJ glared at Harry) before Harry simply threw his right arm over Peter’s shoulder as he started to guide Pete along the hallway, “I’m not afraid to admit I missed you. There is only so much estrogen a man can stand.” And on that note MJ smirked, flipped Harry off, and waived bye to Peter before setting off for her own class.

Harry grinned as MJ left before leaning close to whisper in Peter’s ear, “I don’t want to shock you but apparently word is going around school already. Rumor mill says that Sue and Reed were murdered last night.”

The traitorous smile on his face slowly disappeared. If Peter wasn’t being guided by Harry then he would’ve stopped stock-still in a heartbeat. Instead he let Harry guide him to their shared chemistry class as his brain processed what Harry just told him. Next thing he realized was that he was standing in front of his seat, to which he sat down before glancing to his lab partner, Harry, who simply shook his head as if to say they would talk about it later. Peter simply frowned before looking towards the front of the class.

Their teacher, Mr. Banner was a relatively shy man, but he had a good head. A few of the girls in class happened to have a crush on him, but either he was oblivious, or just too shy to let them down gently.

Peter then realized that Mr. Banner was talking, “—will be here next week. It’s just a brief period so I don’t think much will change with him being here. Maybe I’ll finally get the filing cabinet organized.” Mr. Banner then smiled as Peter glanced to Harry again, only this time it was like an internal groan. Harry seemed to have the same thought. While usually nice, Mr. Banners jokes were….mild. Mild was polite.

Thankfully, the teacher continued on, saying, “Now, I don’t know what you have been told, if anything, but there were two murders last night. Since Reed Richards was in this class the police are looking to ask questions of each of you. You’ll be called one by one to go to the principals office to answer a few questions.” Mr. Banner looked uncomfortable at this before Peter(along with a few other students) looked to where Reed usually sat. Which was coincidentally to Peters left.

Reed had been a nice enough guy, and while Peter only talked to him once or twice he could see the man had been brimming with genius.

And now, there was just an empty seat with cards and letters that the addressee would never get.

“Harry Osborn.”

He felt Harry flinch next to him before he turned his eyes to his best friend. Harry looked like he was fine, but Peter knew Harry hated the police. Peter gave Harry a thumbs up and smile in reassurance, which Harry saw before looking back to the front of the classroom. Mr. Banner waited patiently at the front of the classroom as Harry (eventually) shuffled past, looking the part of the kicked puppy. Peter just sighed internally, watching as Mr. Banner began the days studies. Surprisingly, he found himself unable to concentrate.

His vision skipped over to Reeds empty spot before he realized his name was being called.

“Peter Parker.”

He nearly jumped out of his seat, eyes focusing on the front of the room when Mr. Banner stated, “It’s your turn to answer some questions for the police.” At some point during Peters daydreaming Harry had slipped back into his seat. Peter raised a curious eyebrow at Harry, who looked relieved at being done with the questioning.

Peter left his things, hoping it wouldn’t take as long as Harry, cause he was totally paying attention to the time and -not- daydreaming. Everything would probably be a breeze, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about Reed and Sue being de-- No. He hadn’t been told how they died so there was no reason at all to think it was any similar to how-- Stop. Peter slowly inhaled before he realized he had come to stop in front of the restrooms. He ignored them this time, however, and moved on towards the principal’s office, mostly since he was expected.

He was greeted by Ms. Hill, the principal’s secretary, and the deputy, Logan, before walking into the principal’s office to be greeted by the sheriff himself. Sheriff Creed stood in front of the desk before a voice from behind him stated, “Sheriff, While I understand you need to do your questioning, blocking my view is seems rather unnecessary. Can you move, please?”

Creed grunted before stepping aside to reveal Principal Xavier. Said principal gave Peter a curt nod, before waving to the seat opposite himself. “Have a seat, Peter. Sheriff Creed is here to ask you a few questions about the recent…attack on Reed Richards and Susan Storm.” Peter nodded after sitting down, thankful that Principal Xavier was at least direct and to the point. At least, in a more subtle way than Sherriff Creed was. Speaking of Sherriff Creed--

“Peter, it’s likely you heard about Reed and Susan being murdered already.” was the first words spoken by the man. Peter finally focused his attention on Sherriff Creed, having to partly lean back since the size of the man was… well, large. Saying he had muscles was an understatement. Peter blinked before nodding slowly to what the Sherriff had just said.

Creed took that as a sign to continue, “Right, well. We normally don’t do this, but given the relevance of the situation we thought we’d make an exception.” Peter raised a brow in confusion before Creed held out what looked like a police report for the young man to take. Peter fidgeted before Principal Xavier spoke up, “It’s okay, Peter. We’re asking you to look over these photos in case you may recognize something the police have missed.”

Finally, Peter took the police report before Creed grunted, “We know it’s been almost two years since your parents were murdered, but we hope you can help us catch the sick fuck that did this.” There was a visible flinch as Peter was reminded of that painful memory. He’d just give another nod before opening the police report. Thankfully it didn’t actually show Reed and Susan(or any part of them, for that matter) but just the scene itself where they had been. He sighed internally, fighting away the memory of how he found his parents before flipping through the various photos.

It looked like a war zone. Halfway through the Sherriff spoke up, “Reed was found tied to the chair with Susan draped over his lap. We believe the killer had already murdered Reed before attacking and killing Susan in the same manner.”

Peter bit his lip, softly, before looking up from the photos as he asked, “The same manner?” By this point he was finished with the photos and so handed them back over as the sheriff responded (in what Peter perceived as a perpetual grunt), “They were both stabbed to death.”

His response came without wait, “But my parent’s murderer has been locked up in jail. I don’t think I understand what you’re saying.”

Principal Xavier leaned forward, finally, the leather of his chair rubbing as he cut in, “While you are the only witness to the murder of your parents, even you yourself have admitted to not seeing some resemblance in their murders?”

Peter gulped, before nodding, “They were all stabbed. I’m assuming this is because of the anniversary next month?” His eyes swapped between the two men in front of him before Principal Xavier dipped his head forward in a nod, “Correct. So, did anything look similar, or familiar to you?”

Conceding, the younger male finally shook his head. “No. Nothing seems familiar about it.”

Sherriff Creed cleared his throat before making a ‘You’re dismissed.’ motion with his hand, “Then I think we’re done here.”

Sensing escape, Peter was already out the door before Principal Xavier could get another word out. Peter was trailing along the hallway, mind on other thoughts and not on how empty the hall way was when he heard a shout of “PETEY!” followed by two large hands clamping down o his shoulders and dragging him inside the bathroom he had passed earlier. He managed to flail about briefly before he was shoved up against a wall. A rather muscly wall.

“How are ya, Petey!?”

Wait a minute. He knew that voice. Peter grinned, partly because he hadn’t seen Wade in a few months, and second was cause he knew how to really brighten up Peter’s day.

Aside from the awkward, yet strangely warm, hug Peter sighed. He wrangled himself free of Wades grasp before smacking Wade lightly on his(muscled) chest. Wait, what?

“I’ve been good, Wade. Where the hell have -you- been? It’s been months!”

Wade simply shrugged it off(and Peter of course didn’t notice that Wade was wearing only a white muscle shirt) before replaying, “Juvie! Lots of fun. The boxes had some arguments, but it could have been worse. They did let me watch Golden Girls! So it wasn’t all bad.”

**I really did like that one episode.**

_Rue McClanahan is such a MILF._

“You guys! SHUT UP! I’m trying to talk to Peter!”

**Sorry. Tell him he dropped his pencil while you’re at it.**

_We’re mostly here for comic relief, at this point. You would think the writer would try something more original, like Michael Myers or Shrek._

**Does this mean one of us is gonna die? I can’t die, we’re too pretty again!**

“SHUT UP!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Wade blinked before grabbing Peters shoulders,  “Look, I came back cause we’re friends. And Box one saw you in gym shorts before we got hauled off to juvie and fell in love with your ass.”

Peter stared incredulously at Wade(ignoring how pretty Wade was with his blond hair, nice smile, his….oh) before realizing his cheeks had heated slightly. He then knew his cheeks had turned red when Wade waggled his eyebrows suggestively before grinning, “So you think I’m pretty too, eh?”

Before a response could be given(even if Peter was mute with shock) the door swung open to reveal Kong, Flash Thompsons best friend. Peter initially took a step backward, before Wade swung an arm around Peters shoulder and guided the smaller male out of the bathroom. Peter avoided looking at Kong, so he wasn’t able to see the expression of curiosity before Wade closed the bathroom door behind them.

“Look Petey. You’re probably all wandering what I’m doing back, why I haven’t hit on you, etcetera and etcetera…”

“Not really.”

“Well, I’m telling you anyway!”

“Please don’t.”

This was what Kong heard as the door to the men’s restroom was shutting. He didn’t notice the masked figure silently slip out of the stall, or the knife that buried itself in his neck soon after.

 

  **STAB**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments are love. :3
> 
> Don't own the fabulousness that is Marvel, sadly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the cast is introduced: The principal gets flirtatious over the phone, his secretary closes the door, Wade gets shot down whole trying to flirt, and Liz suspects Kong of cheating on her. If only she knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Marvel universe or anything therein, sadly.
> 
> Prolly a good thing, now that I think about it.

Chapter 2

 

Harry couldn’t remember the last time it had been so boring in Banner’s class. The man was pretty alright for a teacher, sure, but his actual teaching easily(and usually) put a few students to sleep. Harry was close to joining the proud few when Peter returned to class, trailed by none other than Wade Wilson. To say it was a surprise would be an understatement.

Peter took his desk next to Harry, but before Harry or Peter could say anything the bell rang to signal the break between classes. Harry picked up his stuff, acknowledged Wilson with a brief nod before nodding to Peter as well, “Didn’t miss much, Pete. It was mostly just review, I think.”

A pair of familiar brown eyes stared at Harry suspiciously before looking to the board as he gathered his things, “That’s so strange. This entire lesson looks like it was new. I don’t recall having done it before.” A sly grin appeared on Peter’s face as the younger man faced Harry. Harry just ran a hand through his red hair nonchalantly before shrugging it off, “Oh, alright fine. It wasn’t easy paying attention.”

Peter smirked before trailing out of the classroom with both Wade and Harry in tow. Thankfully it was Friday, and the rest of the day went by pretty fast. Which meant that the weekend snuck up on everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One pair of eyes watched the trio leave the school together. The knife in hand wiped off the fresh blood that was stained on it while the pair of eyes focused on Peter, specifically.

Soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan leaned against his patrol car, inhaling from his favorite brand of cigarette before he exhaled slowly. This was his usually his least favorite time of day. High school had just let out, meaning there would be all sorts of kids driving roughshot all through town. What was worse was that it was the weekend. Meaning that said teenagers were probably going to be partying.

Wonderful.

Speaking of teenagers, one young male was making his way towards the school. Logan had been told to keep an eye on the school by his brot--Creed. Family. Eh.

He paid attention to the teenager, who looked probably around his late teens as the male continued to walk towards the school. He was across the street from it now. Logan raised an eyebrow, firstly remembering features, like the long dark hair wrapped into a pony tail, the hair that had a white streak in it from where the pony tail was wrapped to its end. Facial features that weren’t really that bad to look at.

Lips that could probably lick and kiss and suck and--

Logan blinked before shaking his head internally. Man he needed to either get laid or have a beer. And as his luck normally went in the dating area he would wind up just having a beer.

Still, he was on duty right now and the least he could do was try and see why the youth was(who was now halfway across the street) heading to the school for. Logan flicked his cigarette off to the side, tried emptying his head of any unnecessary thoughts, and started striding to intercept his prey, er, target.

The young man hadn’t even noticed Logan at this point. Mostly since he had a pair of earphones in his ears and was listening to music as he walked along. His own thoughts were mostly centered around meeting his new boss(sort of boss?) and whether he should cut his hair or not. Right now the answer was no since it was nearly Valentine’s day so -not- yet the end of winter.

He was brought out of his music times by a rough voice near-shouting at him, “Hey!”

He blinked, before tugging the headphones free of his ears. That was when he noticed the muscly, yet hairy, police officer walking his way. Huh, it wasn’t his birthday. Was it?

No. But, he shut off the music that was still playing before tilting his head towards the office as he asked, “Yes, officer?” Not that he needed another run-in with the police. He tried staying on good terms with them, but it was only until recently that he started getting his shit together. Um, mostly.

“What are you doin’? The school’s closed for the day.”

It didn’t sound like an accusation, though it could be easily taken as one. Devin just gave an easy grin before pulling a piece of paper free to show the deputy - Officer Logan, from the looks of it. And he definitely liked looking at Logan.

Logan took the paper and was looking over it as the young man finally introduced himself, “Devin. I’m here to introduce myself to Mr. Banner. I’m his new TA.” He didn’t care to mention the ‘paid in college credits’ part of the deal, but whatcha gonna do?

The paper was eventually handed back over as Logan grunted in acknowledgement, “So why not just come next week when you’re scheduled?”

Devin’s grin increased slightly. Most people wouldn’t have read the introduction letter entirely. Just skimmed and moved on. Little things, apparently. He then remembered to answer, “I do have a busy weekend but I figure at least I can introduce myself to the guy I’m supposed to be learning from.” Devin tilted his head to the other side this time as he asked, “You know where I can find him?”

Logan narrowed his eyes before moving to walk towards the school, “I can show ya. Need to do a round of the school anyway.”

Devin’s eyed eyed Logan’s asset, ahem, before moving quickly to catch up. He did have a question though, “Officers normally patrol this school?”

Logan didn’t bother turning around, just simply stated, “Only until we catch a murderer.”

That definitely got Devins attention. He sped up until he was walking right next to Logan. Also, maybe he was trying to flirt. Cause he was a shameless flirt. Well, he wasn’t but for Logan he would be.

“A murderer? At a high school?”

Logan grunted before his response but kept walking, “Two high school students have already been murdered that we know of. Can’t risk this killer coming after more of them.” Logan glanced at Devin, watching for a reaction. Devin had the decency to look surprised as he responded, “But, to murder high school kids? It seems a bit….shallow. Doesn’t it?”

Logan could see his point, but just shrugged as he said, “You would think, but it wasn’t a random killing.”

Devin now frowned before pointedly looking at Logan. They had now reached the front of the school, but Logan did take a minute to stop. Devin stopped as well before replying, “I’m not a police officer, so I imagine there is stuff you can’t talk about. But if it isn’t a random killing, then it sounds like the murderer has a purpose.” Even with the grim subject they were talking about Devin couldn’t help but give a suggestive smile to Logan. Almost like a double entendre. Wait. Bad, bad analogy.

Logan, for his part, seemed to ignore Devin’s attempts at flirtation altogether. He just stood there like a statue before nodding, “I gotta say I agree with ya, kid. We’ll just have to keep a close eye on the students, won’t we?”

That could not have taken the wind out of his sails any faster if he were in a boat race. Devin just gave a quick nod, his frown all but disappearing before he looked to the school. It was a two-story so the town had decent income. Or a lot of billionaires with lots of donations. Either way, Logan moved towards the school and Devin followed, possibly at a slightly less close approach this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Principal Xavier leaned back in his chair. He sighed to himself, wondering just how soon this day was going to be over. He picked up his phone and dialed out for the one voice that would at least give him a moments breath.

Eventually, the other voice picked up, “Yes?”

Xavier smiled to himself before murmuring into the phone, “Hello, Erik.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just outside of the connecting hallway to Xaviers office sat his secretary, Maria Hill, who was smiling to herself.

Probably because she was listening in on the conversation going on in Xaviers office.

Thankfully it was being kept PG for the moment.

“So, you’re all alone in your office, eh Charles?”

Maria blinked once before realizing it was now going into TMI territory, and closed the door leading out to the principal’s office. The less she heard the better off she was.

It was then she heard the footsteps walking by the front doors. It helped having good hearing, and also there being almost no other noise going on. Plus, she was tuning out….other things, so a distraction was very much welcome.

Hill stood before moving close to the glass window to see Deputy Logan and an unknown male with long hair walking toward the classrooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn’t help but grin as Wade draped an arm over Peter’s shoulder. Peter gave Wade a thumbs up before fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, only to immediately begin texting Gwen. Wade apparently didn’t take the hint, but did include Harry by wrapping his free arm around the smaller man before exclaiming, “It’s good to be back!”

Ducking out of Wade’s arms, both Harry and Peter each gave Wade a clap on the shoulder before Harry asked, “So what brings you back?” Harry could already guess…

“Oh. You know. Sightseeing. Might try and hook up with an old crush…” Wade waggled his eyebrows in Peters direction, though it went unnoticed. Peter had received a text back from Gwen before letting out a woop of excitement.

Harry patted Wades shoulder, silently consoling Wade on the fact that Peter was…. rather oblivious. Wade let out a sigh as Peter added, “Gwen says I can come meet her parents tomorrow for dinner!”

Wade let out a brief sigh before relenting, “I guess I have nothing to do tomorrow, as well as tonight.” He paused for a moment before stating, “Chimichangas sound like a great idea!”

Harry cut in before anything got more weird than it was already starting to get, “Hey, you and Pete can both come over to my house tonight and we can hang out for old times sake? Can’t have a party since dad is home, but at least we can watch horror flicks and nab some alcohol when he ain’t looking.”

Peter glanced up in the middle of a text to Gwen before nodding, “Can do. I can just take care of all my homework on Sunday.”

Wade glanced to Peter(who didn’t notice) before look to Harry(who had noticed), “Yeah, I guess I’m in. Can I bring the food?” Harry just shrugged, “We have a fully stocked kitchen with maid service just about whenever we need it.”

Wade narrowed his eyes before pointedly asking, “Yeah, so you have chimichangas then?”

Harry sighed, before caving, “Alright, you can bring chimichangas.”

Wade threw his hands up in a celebration pose as Harry gave both Peter and Wade a parting thumbsup, “Great, see you both there!” Peter was already walking off in the direction of his place, but he did at least hear Wade muttering-which-turned-into-near-shouting, “chimichangaChimichangaCHIMICHANGA! Fuck yeah!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz Allan stood at her locker, fuming and tapping her foot in the metaphorical mile a minute. She glanced at the clock on her phone once more before glancing back and forth(again) along the empty hallway. The same hallway that had been empty for the last fifteen minutes.

Finally, she cracked and called Kong’s cell phone again. And again it went to voicemail. Frustrated, she hung up before spotting… Flash? She locked her eyes on him and was in his face with ten seconds asking, “Where’s Kong?”

Flash, who was caught by surprise, hesitated before shrugging, “I’m assuming at practice? I wouldn’t really know. I gotta go talk to coach though, so you could come with me, if you want?” Liz narrowed her eyes suspiciously before conceding, “Fine. But if he’s doing what I think he’s doing then he is so -dead-.”

Flash scratched his head before asking the obvious question, “What is it you think he’s doing?”

“Cheating on me!”

Liz watched as Flash shook his head before pointing out, “He wouldn’t have the time. Between you and practice I barely have time to hang with him. And he’s my best friend!”

The brunette pondered this for a moment before nodding, “I guess… But then -where- is he? He hasn’t responded to my calls or texts all day!”

Flash just shrugged in an ‘Iunno.’ Manner before motioning for Liz to follow, “We can at least see if he’s at practice. If not, then I couldn’t tell you.”

Liz bit her lip, worry now starting to show before she followed after the blond jock, both walking past a restroom with an ‘Out of order’ sign.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure in a janitors uniform soon stepped out of the out of service bathroom, confirming the two teenagers had moved on and weren’t immediately heading back.

The figure then closed the door before pulling free the janitors keys and locked the bathroom.

If anyone had been nearby they may have seen the smirk on the persons face.

This was just the beginning.

Soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter. Microsoft Word decided it was okay to eat the finished version I had and not have the decency to leave it for me.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters are introduced and the killers next victim is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably apologize for being late with this chapter.
> 
> That would imply I have an excuse.
> 
> I don't.
> 
> Enjoy!

STAB - 3

 

Peter stood in front of the door to his house for a good three minutes. At least, that’s what it looked like to Uncle Ben. He would have been concerned had he not seen his nephews cell phone almost stuck in front of his face.

Ben Parker would just run a hand through his hair before turning to his wife, “Should we lock the door? For old times sake?”

May Parker gave her husband a very disapproving frown before tutting, “Ben Parker, you stop that. You were a teenager once too, if I recall correctly.” She gave -that- smile and Ben knew it was time to give up. _That_ smile normally meant she was ready to put up a fight of words. Usually, that was a losing battle.

Ben just eyed Peter through the glass window of the kitchen before looking back to May, “Ah well. Can’t prank him like I used to. Getting as smart as his dad was.” Ben Parker watched as May’s smile turned into a thin(very thin) lined frown before she sighed, “Let’s hope he doesn’t turn out completely like his father. Ben knew May didn’t like the topic of Peters parents, but he was going to find out one day, and Ben was pushing for telling Peter as soon as they thought Peter was ready.

Sadly for May, she just couldn’t picture Peter being any older than a little boy. Her little boy, to be honest.

Right as May was about to say something is when Peter finally entered the home, “Uncle Ben, Aunt May, is it alright if I go stay the night at Harry’s house? He invited me and Wade over for the night.”

May turned back to the stove, so Ben stepped in for the both of them, “Make sure all your homework and chores are done and then you’re free to go.”

Peters face lit up before Ben added, “But we want you back here at ten a.m., understand?” Agreement in the form of a nod came from Peter before the younger man dashed off upstairs to get started.

May just smiled to herself as she heard the phone ring.

Ben walked over and picked up the phone as May said, “If it’s that unlisted number then save yourself the trouble and hang up. It’s been prank calling all afternoon.”

“Hello?” Ben had the phone pressed to his ear, and May started motioning, her nonverbal way of asking who it was. Ben finally just hung up the phone before turning to May, “Sounded like someone was breathing into the phone.”

May pressed a hand to her mouth before resting against the stove, “Do you think we should call the police?” Ben waved off her suggestion as he said, “Probably just some kids out looking for a bit of fun.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour. It had been an hour since everyone left school and STILL she could not find hide nor hair of her husband.

To be fair, he had always warned her he would do this. And he did hide very often. Maybe it was due to his old spy days.

Mrs. Romanov-Barton remembered her own, but with some reserve. She was retired from that life now. And so was her husband. Yet, instead of acting his age, he simply acted the age of the very children he was supposed to teach.

Which explained why the redhead was now in the middle of an abandoned auditorium. She saw that the equipment was already put away so he must have been on some other menial chore.

She turned to face the boys locker room when her husband appeared. Her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms as Clint approached her with a dangerous grin on his face.

“Hey babe, miss me? I missed you, ya know…” The brown haired man then waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her before she rolled her eyes, “What is it, Clint? You want something. Spit it out.”

Clint held his hands up reflexively as if surrendering(1. Which he did a lot and 2. Proved her point that he -was- hiding something) before sighing, “Well…our anniversary is in a month, and so I can’t tell you what it is.. only that I need access to our account to do it. No questions asked.”

Natasha considered this. He was being forthright, but he was always one to still hide something on the side. She wondered if what he was saying was true. Only one way to find out. Slowly, she gave him a small smirk before reaching between her cleavage to extract their bank card, of which she held out for Clint to take, “Very well.”

Clint returned a smirk before taking the card, “You could have just handed me the one in your pocket.”

Without missing a beat the redhead merely stated, “And miss giving you a good view of what you may not get for a while?”

Clint frowned, before realizing she was joking. Or at least pretending she was.

He’d then sigh before bringing up a nagging feeling, “Say ‘Tash, you been thinking about that killer that killed those two kids?”

Natasha moved a stray sliver of red hair from her eyes before her lips pursed. She obviously had been contemplating it a lot. She glanced slightly to her husband before inclining her head in the way he loved, “It warrants a lot of suspicion. However, there has not been anything since. Yet, given time there may be clues…”

It was part of why she married Clint. This insane, inane notion of righting wrongs. While even going unnoticed for it if they could help make things right, then it was worth it, in the end.

It was also why she wasn’t able to finish her sentence, since Clint had pulled her close and pressed his mouth to hers, the kiss full of passion before he slowly broke away, “Maybe we should check the coach’s room for clues…” His tone was highly suggestive.

Nat gave the barest of smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since meeting Logan and, for lack of a better way of putting it nicely, hitting on the deputy only to be shot down in flames(?) Devin had since met the shifty Dr. Banner. Why a doctor was not making better use of a doctorate was beyond Devin, up until he realized Bruce genuinely -liked- teaching.

That was something Devin wasn’t expecting. He eventually shook off the realization, before setting about on assigned tasks. Mostly it was just organizing Dr. Banners incredibly unorganized library of current and previous grade, lectures, things of that nature. Logan had disappeared off somewhere, muttering something about deputy business.

And so here was Devin now, an hour later. It wasn’t all bad, Banner ordered out and expected to be leaving within the next thirty minutes.

“Professor Banner!”

Devin turned around to see a blond male and a short, raven-haired woman enter the room. Banner greeted them both before asking, “Is there something you need, Ms. Allan?”

‘Ms. Allan’ folded her arms before stating, “I can’t find my boyfriend! He hasn’t gone home, and no one seems to know where he is.” Liz huffed at the end of her sentence, and the young man with her simply scratched the back of his head before nodding in agreement with Liz.

Banner nodded before turning to Devin, “I’m going to head to the principals office and speak with Principal Xavier and Miss Hill to see if they have heard anything about Kenneth-“

Liz cut in sharply, “Kong!”

“-or see if his parents know anything. Are you okay to continue grading papers?”

Devin nodded before heading back to the classroom while Banner ushered both Liz and Flash along to the principal’s office.

Liz was loud all the way to the principals office, it seemed. Devin just went back to Mr. Banners desk and started looking over the papers laid out. He wasn’t even organized. It had taken Devin -too- long to organize all the mans shelves. Now the younger man was worried about what else needing doing. And just how unorganized it was.

A bare shudder worked its way down his spine before he heard a door creak. He looked up from grading a kids paper to see the door at the back of the room was open. Both doors leading into the classroom were on the same wall, and the further now slowly swung on its hinge.

He sighed, finishing the paper in hand before standing up. He was about to cross the room to shut the door when a young blond woman stuck her head in the door nearest, nearly scaring Devin out of his shoes, “Is Mr. Banner here?”

Devin shook his head before dusting himself off, trying to(and failing) to hide his surprise before he introduced himself, “I’m his new TA, Devin. And your name is, Miss….?”

“Gwen! I’m trying to survey the science fair, and I wanted to pick his brain for ideas.” Gwen smiled while Devin gave a brief shrug, “Well, he may be back soon? He was taking two students to the front office.”

Devin was about to offer to escort Gwen to the front office when a young redhead suddenly poked in, “Gwen? There you are!”

Gwen turned around and greeted her friend, “Mary Jane, hi!” She moved to hug Mary Jane before they lapsed into a chatting session. Devin found himself cutting in by asking, “Are you needing me to take you to the front office or will you and your friend be okay heading there yourselves?”

Gwen shook her head before she pointed out, “Staff is supposed to accompany students after school hours. It’s part of the rules. But, we can go by ourselves, it’s no worry!” Mary Jane grinned at Gwen before Devin sighed internally.

Three minutes later he was trailing the ladies before he noticed voices carrying down the hallway, those which belonged to Mr. Banner, and Liz. Gwen and Mary Jane had noticed them too so it was no surprise when all six(Flash was silent the whole way) met in the middle, next to a restroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria was glad when she was finally able to get those three out of her office. Banner was relatively quiet but Liz had been trying to create a riot over her missing boyfriend. Maria finally cracked down and told the three that unless there was a missing persons report filed with the police then there was nothing they could do about a student possibly skipping a day.

Liz had stared her down for that one, but sometimes a person had to be direct.

Eventually the three left, and now she was here five minutes later going over her work for the day. Which, she realized, was finished. She sighed to herself before hearing Charles’s door opening and the man himself appear right in front of her, “Ms. Hill, what was all that racket about?”

Maria couldn’t help but grin before answering, “Liz Allan is claiming her boyfriend is miss-“

That was as far as Maria got before an ear-splitting scream cut through the air, coming from the direction the Banner trio left just minutes prior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen and Devin were both helping Mary Jane up when Liz first noticed it. Mary Jane had slipped next to the restroom door, and when Devin and Gwen were helping the redhead up Liz pointed it out, “Mary Jane, what’s that stuff on your arm?”

Mary Jane looked first at her arm, then at her side to see it was covered in what looked red dye. Only the texture was off.

Liz then pointed to the bathroom door Mary Jane was standing near, seeing more of the dye there. Banner, for his part, glanced nervously between the students and his TA before looking back to the gathering pool. He took a step towards the door, and pressed his right hand against it.

It gave, after a firm push.

Perhaps it wasn’t the best thing to do, and one(possibly everyone) would agree that they should have called the police. But no one could really know that it was blood that stained Mary Janes shirt. Or that the blood that was pooling was from a body that had been slumped against the door, and resolutely was now sprawled out on the floor.

There was no light in the bathroom, but there was still enough daylight for the everyone, save Devin, to recognize the deceased figure on the floor, who was wearing a letterman jacket.

The scream from Liz that followed rang loud, and pierced the silent hallway in one fell swoop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I don't own any of the characters save for Devin(if you haven't figured that out).
> 
> Not out to make any money either. Just thought it would be fun to test out this idea I had of merging the two ideas.
> 
> Is it working?!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a week has passed since the discovery of Kongs body. The student body has mourned another loss. The killer has been silent all this time, with the police having failed to locate any clues as to who's killed three teenagers. Then the warnings start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not satisfied with the previous chapter, but it'll do. Don't own anything herein save for Devin.
> 
> I feel like I should have a good excuse for not having updated in a long time.
> 
> I don't.
> 
> Enjoy!

STAB - Chapter 4

 

A week. Or had it been longer?

Ten days from the sound if it. Peter watched the sad faces of Kongs friends, hollow and lost either in thought or memory.

School had closed for a week while the cops did and ran every test imaginable in the hopes of finding even the tiniest shred of evidence. There was no word from the police, only assurances that they were working diligently to bring the killer to justice.

Peter snorted when he heard that last part. Justice? People had been murdered! It was times like this that if superheroes were real, then they would be really nice to have right now. Sometimes, though, you didn't always get what you want. That being said, school was back in session, and all the students were bummed, Kong's friends most of all. Liz, perhaps, the most.

Peter honestly didn't know much about Kong, short of when he was hanging with Flash or the numerous times Liz was practically glued to his side. It did feel wrong, however. To die at sixteen? Really? Peter truly thought that the worst things high schoolers needed to get by in high school was each other and the usual high school drama. But a murderer? That was something straight out of a bad nineties horror flick. It shouldn't be happening, but it was.

And it was happening right at Peters high school. There didn't seem to be any connection that Peter could draw from the killings. The police still suspected his parents double murder had something to do with it, but that didn't make any sense. Peter couldn't recall his parents having ever met Kong, and only remembered them meeting Sue and Reed at that play from years ago in elementary school.

Maybe he was overthinking?

"You most certainly are, Petey!"

Peter blinked before turning to see Wade, one of the few brightspots for him these past two weeks. Wait... what? Peter shook his head before turning back to his open locker and pulling out next periods textbook, "It's not over, is it?"

"Wha?" Wade looked confused for a second, then stared off into space before blurting out, "Oh, that's what he's talking about! I thought for a moment he was asking if I was ever going to stop hitting on him. ....the obvious answer is no." Peter stared at Wade for a second before shutting his locker. Wade took notice and then wrapped an arm over Peters shoulder before steering him in the opposite direction of the class he was supposed to go to, "Probably not, what with the way the authors been procrastinating. It sounds like you're as worried about this killer as the police are. I say relax! I'll protect you." Wade's hand snaked down from Peter's shoulder on an obvious trail to the mans ass as he finished, "-ALL- of you."

Peter managed to grab Wades hand at the last second, and batted it away(which Wade was non too thrilled about, of course) before about facing and leading Wade the right way to their next class.

"What the? Why are we going to class? I was trying to kidnap you this period so we'd go score some chimichangas and make out in the Taco Bell parking lot!" Wade huffed. Peter just gave Wade an amused smirk before taking his seat.

And that more or less described Wade's antics that period. He was silent enough not to get caught by the teacher, but Peter could almost sense that Wade was up to something. Which he was, to no ones surprise. It ranged and varied from simple notes left on Peters desk asking for sex in various places(i.e., the bathroom, lunchroom, principals office, the gym, the showers in the girls locker room with option for Felicia Hardy to join them, etc,.) and Wade purposefully flexing his biceps(Peter hadn't noticed that Wade was wearing a wifebeater today. Nope. Not at all, and certainly not how good he looked in it either.) to Wade finally knocking a pencil off his desk and picking it up, Agonizingly slowly. So slow, in fact, that half the girls that saw(this includes Mary Jane and Wanda Maximoff) and Johnny Storm were paying considerably less attention to the lecture before the teacher could be heard clearing his throat, "Mr. Wilson, this is not a stop motion movie. Please take your pencil and sit down. I think you're distracting enough of the class."

Snickers were heard for the rest of the period, but Wade was a good sport about it. Their teacher wasn't even annoyed, but more amused.

When Wade trailed behind Peter on the way back to his locker Peter heard someone whistling, only for Wade to be heard, "Damn Petey! I think your ass is getting even better to look at! Maybe I should follow you home to make sure you get there safely?"

Peter just rolled his eyes before arriving at his locker once more, ready to swap out texts for the last period of the day. Mondays. Enough to run a shiver down anyone's spine. He opened his locker before catching sight of a note, and with curiosity snatched it up and was mid-way reading through its contents when Wade leaned over Peters shoulder to read along as well.

Sadly for Wade, Peter read enough to hug the note to his chest before slamming his locker shut. He then wordlessly walked to the bathroom around the corner, while Wade could be heard asking, "Petey?"

Peter was in the bathroom and locked away in a stall, and finally reading again when he could hear someone knocking on the stall door. Turned out to be Wade. What a surprise.

"Go away, Wade! I'm fine. Just trying to... shit?"

It was a lie.

"I know you're lying Peter. The dialogue said as much."

Peter just sighed before giving up and exiting the stall. Wade greeted Peter with a smile, but Peter just walked past to the sink. He sighed and turned around to face Wade, who was holding a familiar piece of paper. Very familiar. Peter realized how familiar when he realized his hand was feeling nothing but empty air. He made a mad grab for the paper, "Give it to me, Wade!"

Probably not the best thing to say, which Wade confirmed, "Oh, Petey I knew you had the hots for me too!" Peter decided to tackle Wade, and had just wrestled Wade to the ground when he stated, "Petey, we haven't even had one date! I hope it doesn't give you any ideas!" There was a brief pause followed by, "Oh. That's right. Keep having those ideas, Petey!"

Peter, for his credit, continued making attempts at snagging the paper, which Wade continued to keep out of Peters reach. It was then that Peter noticed he was sitting on Wades lap, with Wade lying on the ground. He should feel embarrassed, and while his check did turn red he continued to reach for the paper. Finally, Wade relented and Peter won back the small scrap of parchment that was just so important.

Wade then took the opportune moment to flip himself on top of Peter, effectively trapping the younger male underneath the blond. And in between Peters legs. Peters eyes widened horribly, and even more so when Wade started grinding against Peter before leaning down and whispering in Peters ear, "I've wanted you and your tight little ass for so long, you know that?"

The brunette now trapped with his back against the floor had known that, for so very long cause Wade never failed to point this out every time from before the blond was sent off to juvie. Peter just shuddered, pleasure coursing through him(mostly his bottom half) as Wade bucked against the now-writhing Peter, letting Peter feel just how excited Wade was at the moment. Someone was moaning and some point and Peter could feel his climax starting to build. God, this was intense, hot, embarrassing. All of the above? Imagine what Gwen wo--

Oh god. Gwen.

That seemed enough to snap Peter out of his Wade-induced euphoria. Peter managed to shove Wade off, firm but not harshly, before Peter was sputtering, "Wade, I'm so sorry. I have a girlfriend! I need-" Peter couldn't even finish his sentence before he was gathering his stuff, snatching the paper out of a very disappointed looking Wades hand, and exited the restroom. While he was extremely grateful to the Nth degree that no one walked in on him and Wade fate was funny like that and he ran into the one person he didn't want to see right now. Which may have been evident in how he nearly shouted when he saw her, "Gwen!"

* * *

Wade stared in disbelief at the bathroom door Peter had just walked through. What. The Fuck.

**Maybe he went to get the lube?**

_Totally. Maybe he's wanting to wait and make it special! Our first time! It's so romantic..._

"Gwen!"

_Well, that can't be good._

**Enter the other woman!**

_Aren't we technically the other woman?_

"Shh!" Wade silently got up and pressed himself against the door, listening to the two voices on the other side before he heard a womans voice, "Peter, you look tense. Are you okay?"

_She has no idea._

**One for us, thirty-two for that harlot! I think we're on a roll here.**

Wade huffed before near-shouting, which sounded pitifully like a whine, "Guuuyyyysss, I'm trying to eavesdrop on Peter and you're making it difficult to listen in silence!"

The voices on the other side instantly went quiet.

_That could've gone better._

**Did he just choose that home-wrecker over us?!**

Wade cracked the door open to see that Peter and Gwen had walked off, then sighed. "You know, guys, maybe we're going about this the wrong way."

**He chose that home-wrecker over US!**

_I have an idea, if we're still trying to seduce him._

**We're offing the competition?**

Wade punched his right hand into his other as he nodded, "That can be done!"

_Considering we don't have our usual powers, or any for that matter it would make the seduction part useless once Peter found out. I have a better idea..._

Wade nodded, "Listening!"

* * *

 The killer stood in the hallway, blended in with regular faces in the crowd, however an eye would occasionally turn towards Peter and Gwen.

It was time.

Tonight. Peter Parker will die tonight.

* * *

Flash sat silently, doing the one thing most people would not give him credit for: thinking. He kept feeling the others looks on him, even though no one was looking _at_ him. Surprisingly, it was the teachers aide who broke the monotony. Flash thought little of him, though. The blond jocks mind was somber, the blond man himself quiet as he moved through the halls.

So it was no surprise when he bumped into someone. Said someone wearing what looked like a doctors white overcoat and simple black slacks. Anger burned in Flash's eyes and before he knew it he was grabbing the man by the lapels of his shirt and trying to haul the man against the lockers out of frustration. Unfortunately, this tactic didn't work since two stronger hands wrapped their fingers in a vice-like grip around each of the jock's wrists and soon green-eyed school bully found himself the one being almost slammed into the locker.

An almost animalistic growl soon followed, shaking Flash out of the stupor he was in before a recognizable voice rumbled at him, "Watch what yer doing there, bub." A whimper escaped between frightened lips before he muttered, "Sorry!" The grip on the young mans wrists was soon released.

A grunt from the rumbling voice was heard before Flash turned around to see Officer Logan and the teachers aide. Thankfully, for Flash, neither of them looked amused, and the hallways were empty so it looked like no one had witnessed this... event. The youngest of the three stared at the two older men before mumbling an apology once more, relaxing slightly when the TA waved off said apology, "No harm done!". It was then that Officer Logan cut in, "What're ya doin' here, Flash? Schools closed. You should be getting home."

The blond just held up his hands defensively before trying to explain, "I was in the gym working out, honest! I haven't been since-" He stopped there, unable to say the rest, for which the gruff older man caught on. The deputy just nodded, and the jock thankfully skipped ahead, "-right. I needed to just clear my head. It's all so unreal. I'm heading home now, though." Flash motioned towards the front doors down the hall when a chime went off, signaling that someone had received a text. At the same time, all three men checked their phones, at which the middle aged of the three called out, "Mine!" and moved over to the opposite side of the lockers, his back facing both Flash and Logan.

Logan would just snort before making a 'Get lost.' wave to the famed school bully, who obliged and was soon walking away. The deputy turned towards where Devin was now standing, watching as the leaner man turned around with a frown on his face. He finished typing something into his phone before looking back to Logan, "Bad joke." Devin shoved his phone in his pocket, and Logan, not believing the man for a minute, just shrugged his broad shoulders.

The mixed white and black haired aide then pushed off, moving towards the interior of the school, stating, "I need to get moving. See you around." It sounded dismissive, but the older man was not easily deterred. Devin soon found himself with a familiar-ish presence at his side, thankfully silent for the moment. Keyword: moment.

"Whatever that joke was, you're not laughing and sharing."

The leaner man would just cast his gray eyes in the older mans direction before sighing, "I did say it was a bad joke. It's probably nothing."

The deputy persisted, "If its nothing then you won't mind sharing."

"Pass."

The older man just sighed internally. Damn kids.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff slapped her phone closed, frown evident on her slim but striking features. Hazel eyes stared at her husbands car,parked exactly where it had been this morning, curious as to why his car was still here. Usually, Barton left before she did, and while it made sense that as a married couple they could take the one car Natasha was usually stuck after school for a few extra hours for a variety of school-related reasons. None of which explained why her brown-haired-slash-anniversary forgetting husband had left his car.

The former CIA agent did not like this. There was a murderer running loose, and kids had already been killed. So it was safe for the red-haired woman to be extra careful. The slender woman would just eye Clints car once more before turning around and moving for the school once more. She needed answers.

* * *

One Clint Barton, meanwhile, was staring rather purposefully at his phone, left hand scratching the back of his head. The young former CIA operative looked confused. The man tapped a few keys in response to a message received. The sender was Natasha, though the message was not something he expected from her.

**Clint:** _you know i love it when you talk dirty_

**Natasha:**   _Then come meet me in the gym, sweetheart. I've got a lot of dirty things to say to you._

**Clint:**   _be right there hot lips_

And it was those messages that came to explain why one Clint Barton was now standing in the middle of the gymnasium. Then again, it didn't explain why when he spied on Nat earlier, the fact that she was very much caught up in her work, or why she seemed curious as to why he was still here. Granted, the scarlet-haired woman was also surrounded by hormonal and angst-ridden teenagers so immediate answers were not very forthcoming.

And yet...

Clints phone chirped, announcing another received text. This one stated his wife was waiting for him in the showers. Hesitation kept the brown-eyed man in place for all of three seconds, and his subconscious seemed to hint at something that was off. Old field agent training wanted to take over, but married man Clint wanted so badly to do things to his wife in those showers that the school would need to sanitize the showers for a week afterward.

Soon enough, after moving past the rows of lockers, for which Clint couldn't remember if the school even had -that- many students to accomodate all the lockers, he reached the showers. Steam was wafting through the entrance into the womens side, and the young mans internal war of business versus pleasure halted, with pleasure eventually winning out. Shoes soon found themselves discarded, though he kept his clothes on as he called out Mrs. Bartons first name, "Nat!"

It felt good to think of her as that: Mrs. Barton. Of course, she never took his name(which he was fine with. Really.) but she accepted his ring. That alone made everything worth it.

The former spy turned gym teacher soon found out why there was so much steam. Someone had turned on three faucets of water, and left them all on hot. A grin soon appeared on rough features, outlining a scar or two here and there over his otherwise handsome face. Something still felt off however, and when small waves of water started lapping at Clints feet did the man realize what it was.

The drains for the water had been closed: Why?

Another texts arrival was soon announced by his phone via way of loud chirp when Clint had just arrived at the first faucet about halfway into the showering room. He had just shut off the first stall when he read the latest text from Nat: _Playing in the water without me? Sounds like you need to be punished._

A chill crept down the athletic mans back, pleasure currently losing out to business when a dark, cruel voice announced itself where Clint had walked into the showers, " **Do you wanna die tonight, Coach?** "

Auburn eyes soon focused on the entryway and the figure now standing there. It was someone clad out in an almost completely black costume, save for the face which looked like an old stage mask. Nat would know which one it was, but Clint had no clue. The situation seemed rather surreal, with Clint studying the figure before the completely black-clad man lifted his left hand to reveal a voice modulator. The archer just rolled his eyes before seeing that the figures right hand was holding a taser. Small, charged electricity crackled and time slowly played by for Clint, who realized one thing. One tiny very important detail kept flashing through the young mans mind as the dark figure crouched down with unusually fast speed, plunging the small item into over an inch highs worth of water.

Clint Barton, agent extraordinaire in his prime, never said 'I love you' to his wife today.

* * *

Devin stared at the message playing across the screen of his phone: _I know about that night._

Logan, that officer, was still insistent on following the younger man to Professor Banners class, and even then didn't relent until the professor himself showed up.

Thankful for the momentary distraction, the teachers aide started rubbing his temples before closing the message screen.

Banner, the slightly shorter of the three men(Logan may have given up questioning, but he hadn't left) finally caught on and asked Devin what was so important.

Even with the muscular officer giving a smirk Devin would just politely reply that it was nothing. The message, however, had shaken the man internally.

* * *

Natasha had stalked throughout most of the school looking for her now-missing husband. She had received no texts from him about where he was, or what he was doing, and this seemed to set off the agents field senses even more. Something was screaming in the back of her mind that something was desperately wrong. Voices could be heard drifting down the hallway from the science wing, and she recognized Dr. Banners familiar banter. What was unexpected was that the second belonged to Logan Howlett, the sheriffs brother.

Her feet were about to guide her down to see if either of them knew the whereabouts of one missing in action Clinton Barton when someone tapped on her shoulder. Reflexes kicked in and her shoulders intruder was about to suffer from an elbow to the gut when the voice of a familiar student chimed in, "HIYA TEACH!"

Romanoff really -really- had to resist with following through on that elbow idea, but rationality won out. Slowly the hazel-eyed female turned to face the student of teachers nightmares: Wade Wilson.

Wade Wilson. Who was holding up a rather gaudy looking dress.

An eyebrow raised itself slightly, amusement formed in her expression as she quirked, "Finally found something your size, Mr. Wilson?" While she could resist physically harming the youthful man, there was no qualm about her ribbing the man with polite insults.

"Oh, this little thing? Nah, this is for a rainy day. Like tomorrow. I just needed to get a womans perspective on another dress that I want to use when I woo Peter Parker!"

That entire sentence managed, even briefly, to derail Natasha's train of thought. Green eyes settled on the able-bodied youth, before she just shook her head, smiling, "Do I even want to know?"

For his credit the blonde-haired man just shrugged, "Probably not, but white box says you're the classiest woman here and that you'd be the best person to ask!" He then held up a photo from a very recognizable time. The photo was of a very popular blond woman, taken in black and white, who was trying to hold down her dress which was being pushed up by the steam vent she was standing on. Very risque at the time, for sure.

Amusement never ceased on her features before she caught on, "You mean-"

"Yes! That one!"

While on the outside Romanoff knew better than to interfere with students and their... issues(drama?) she couldn't help but feel for Wade. It reminded of previous times past when a certain sandy-haired man was attempting to woo a certain hazel eyed scarlet haired young woman, albeit things were very, very different(Clint never opted to wear a dress to woo _her_ ).

A nod of approval was given and Wades face broke out into appreciation before he burned off in the direction of Banners class. She was just heading that way anyway, might as well follow to see if Wade got up to anymore mischief.

* * *

Liz Allan was still in mourning. She was slowly coming around to the fact that her boyfriend was no longer greeting her, tolerating her, putting up with her. And it was that fact alone that made the brown-haired Latina want to tear up all bawl her eyes out all over again. But that would not happen. Enough time had been devoted to Kong's funeral, and mourning his loss.

No.

As the young woman stood in front of her gym locker she pulled out a locket given to her by Kong only a week before he had been- Yeah. The locket was always kept close, even now when it was her only momento left of him that was truly held dear to her.

A soft sigh escaped beautiful round lips before Liz caught on to the fact that steam was wafting in from the womens showers. This late in the day and so close to dark? No one was supposed to even be here with the new curfew in effect. It was then that the tanned young woman heard the water going, too.

Better that the young woman in the showers know now, lest they unleash Coach Romanoff on the unsuspecting woman.

With her mind made up, Liz Allan moved towards the showers...

 

* * *

Bruce Banner would define himself as a simple man. Sure, he had a few anger issues, but who didn't? Thankfully, he managed to keep his anger under control. For the most part, anyway. The lucky few who had seen the brown-haired mans anger had effectively dubbed him 'The Hulk' after the vending machine incident. That incident was never to be spoken of aloud, ever again. Thankfully, Natasha and Clint were good enough friends that they never spoke of it, even to this day. And Banner had the niggling suspicion that the married duo convinced the rest to keep quiet about it as well. How, though, was beyond him.

The anger stemmed from daddy issues that Bruce kept convincing himself he had come to terms with.

That was a lie.

Anger therapy was mandatory for keeping his job though, and it helped. He kept up with the weekly appointments, and so kept his job.

It was the other emotions that were easier to deal with.

Todays emotion: Contentment. He had a new teachers aide, who, while somewhat distracted, was thankfully more competent than his last three aides combined. Small miracles, right?

Devin had brought along Logan, a familiar enough face from around town and Bruce made small talk with the sheriffs deputy while Devin set about doing whatever it was Banner himself was not doing. Which was apparently organizing all of Banners things. Devin was using common sense, which was probably one of the main things that had been lacking in the previous three. Organizational skills weren't exactly mandatory, especially if you just made everything alphabetical order.

It was sometime between listening to Logan talk about an old bust he did, when Banner noticed the young aide once again look at his cell phone. Brows furrowed slightly, especially when Devins facial features twisted into something, then disappeared. A moment displayed then changed. That would have to wait until later. Banner looked back to the surprisingly easygoing deputy to see a questioning look, one going from Banner to Devin, then back to the teach again. A shake of the head was all that was given before an unexpected voice rang out through the classroom, one that was the bringer of teachers nightmares for years.

"HEEEY! DEVIN! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

Three male bodies, though differently proportioned and ranging from muscular to trimmed to athletic tensed up, before the one called out glanced over to see one loudmouthed Wade Wilson. One Wade Wilson who was now attempting to crush Banners teacher aide in a bear hug. What surprised the glasses wearing teacher was not that Wade Wilson was making himself known, or that the blond man had a hideous dress in one of his hands. It was who followed the blond into the classroom that was relatively surprising: "Wilson! Let go of him so he can breathe!"

Natasha Romanoff, in all her scary glory, stood in the doorway, arms folded over her chest. And while the small statured woman was intimidating there was faint amusement curled in her lips. Wilson eventually let go of the pony-tailed aide, probably due to fearing for his well-being.

Wilson was chatting happily to Devin, Romanoff overseeing the exchange for a few moments before giving waves to the other two adults in the room when an ear-piercing scream could be heard coming from the gymnasium. Time seemed to slow down as Logan rushed through the doorway, Natasha already a step or two ahead of the man. Banner had thought he shouted something about staying put to the two remaining youths in the room, but after that it all became a haze, from leaving the classroom to running down the hall, to seeing Ms. Allan crying and huddled against a locker.

Sounds of water could be heard nearby in the showers while Liz continued to cry, then her arms shot out and appeared to latch onto the female coach's arm in a sort of vice-like grip as the younger woman all but shrieked, "Don't go in there!"

Officer Howlett was the first to enter the shower, and the scene waiting for him was not one he was expecting. Small ripples in the inch-high water smacked against his boots before he found the source of the head cheerleaders anguish.

Clint Barton was lying face up, his body in an odd position. But what was noticeable most of all...

...was the knife buried in the mans heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on cleaning up and editing the first few chapters a bit, so hopefully they look better. 
> 
> And, as always, constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
